Insanity in Gotham
by Corruption and Insanity
Summary: This is a short one shot fan fiction witch features all the batman characters and my characters this rated m for violence and character death in later chapters.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters other than insanity and Dylan.**

 **If you like the story leave a comment and i will add a new chapter.**

I was watching and following him trying to learn his weakness it seems as though the fabled bat of Gothem has none, besides his butler Alfred. He seems like he would give his life to protect the city and he probably would. "Fuck were did he go" I said under his breath "I have to say for a human he is fast". I should head home i need to plan my next attack,even for a great detective my attacks are still a i was walking home I was sure the bat was following me, so i decided to disappear into the dark. "fuck he knows im still here i guess i will have to bolt" i said will getting up to move but was pinned by the bat. "so you finally caught me, but you aren't strong enough to hold me for long, but im willing to stay and see what you got to say" "why are you following me" batman said letting go of me

" I was just trying to find you weakness Bruce" i said with a smirk " how did you find out my identity" he said cautiously "I have my ways of making people even like bane squeal" i said with a sadistic smirk and a gleam of insanity in his eyes. "would you mind if we finish this at my place i want to run some tests on you" batman said "no im crazy but im not dumb so i will see you later, and tell Alfred i said high" i said before jumping into the shadows and completely vanishing into thin air. Batman was standing there completely shocked and angry. "Alfred give me the last know location of bane" batman said "right it say he was last seen on the docks" Alfred said. So he is going after bane for answers maybe i will pay bane a visit my self he thought to himself before he left to go to the docks. "Maybe I should create a distraction to slow down the bat" i said while pulling out a communicator " give me a distraction at the old church for the bat" i said with a smirk " yes sir I will send a couple of guys over there now" said a goon. I got to the docks before the bat and there was bane strung up were I left him I gave a low dark chuckle and bane looked up with terror on his face " I told you everything I know what do you want know?" " I came back because the bat was going to come here and question you, but I cant have that, so I came here to move you now go take a nap" i said as i kicked him in the head and untied him and dragged below surface "the bat cant get you when you strung above water with another 200 lbs of weight on you"i said with another dark chuckle "you wont get away with this when I get out of hear I will tear your head off" he said struggling to brake free " dos not matter any way you and the joker are the only crime boss's that haven't joined me and in fact im paying him a visit after this anyway,so have fun" I said chuckling as I walked away. When I reemerged on the surface batman was standing there with his back towards me so I just leaned on a shipping crate and listened. "Alfred there is no sign of bane, but his blood and some traces of venom on the ground"he said with a tone of fear in his voice "sounds like bane got into a fight and lost very hard to do with out getting hit" Alfred said " I know he wasn't much of a fight but I got what I came for" I said making him turn around and throw a batarang witch I caught and dropped. " what was the information you got and were is bane" he said lunging at me witch I just sided stepped and watched as he went head first into the crate. " Now I need to go pay someone a visit bye bye bat" I said while walking away. When i got to the grand hotel I went inside and joker was trying to get the bat killed again, but I needed the joker on my side, so I walked in and saw the main room was filled with his goons so i walked right in and was met with a face full of guns " who are you" a goon said " the name is Insanity and im here to talk to the joker" "OK I will see if he knows your here" he said "joker there is some guy here he calls him self insanity you know him" "Insanity hmm never heard of hi but send him up anyway sounds like we could be best friends" he said with his crazy laugh " your clear head up I will notify the others to let you though" the goon said. As i walked to the elevator I heard the guard get strung up on a gargoyle and I just smirked as the elevator went up " so the bat is here". As i got to the top I could hear glass break, someone scream, and the joker laughing so he obviously just kicked someone out of a window. When the door opened I was met with the joker sitting in a chair smiling at me " so your Insanity you face the bat yet you as scared as I was" he said letting out another laugh. " very funny joker, but im here for you" I said with a sadistic smile that shut the joker up " yeah and what do you want" he said " as you probably already know i have token over all of your assassins except for bane who is ether dead or still hanging by his feet in the sewer so I came here to make a deal join my cause or die" I said " yeah so whats in it for me" he said eyeing me carefully " all the resources to do what ever, the position as my right hand man, your life ,and I want to drive this city into anarchy along with the batman" I said with another chuckle " sure why not im sure I could cause some chaos for you" he said.

 **That is the end please review and say if you want chapter 2.**


End file.
